Treasure Planet 2: Starting Over
by Tita2001
Summary: Jim just joined the Intustellar Academy and is trying his best to fit in. Nobody likes him because people think Jim made up the Treasure Planet story just to get attention. Jim also has to deal with his old enemy bullying him. He is almost ready to give up until a special someone lifts his spirits; musicaly!
1. Chapter 1- Why Bother

Ch)1: Why Bother?

Today was Jim's first day at the Academy. He had no idea what was in store for him. All Jim could think of was if he would fit in or not. The Intustellar Academy was so big when he saw it while being dropped off. Then he decided to gather up his courage and get enrolled.

Once he was inside, Jim saw a huge lines of students in front of four desks. One of them was for the first years, and that was the one Jim walked to. "Next", the alien woman said,"Give me your hand". Jim obeyed. The women took out a small object with a needle at the tip.

"This is so for when you get into trouble we can identify you by your fingerprint". With that the alien inserted the needle into Jim's finger. He winced at the sudden pain that sent shivers up his arm. "Next", said the woman motioning for the next student.

Next up was his room key. Jim stepped into another line for the first years. "What's your name, young man?", said a bird-like man.

"James Hawkins", Jim said. He had to use his real name because if he said 'Jim', he probably would've been out of formality. Plus that's the name that Captain Amelia used in the recommendation letter.

"Ah, yes. I've heard many great things about you Mr. Hawkins. Stellar performance is expected. I should expect it, yes?", said the man.

"Yes, sir", Jim said with a smile.

"Good lad. Here's your key. You are in the dorms in the west wing, room 45", he said. Jim took the key noding.

While looking for his room, some of the other boys in Jim's dorm were looking at him with death looks. Jim caught one of the conversations saying, "Hey look, it's that Wonderboy from the Treasure Planet junk." Jim was quite discouraged by this and wanted nothing to do with these pushovers.

Jim finally reached his room without beating someone up like he would've done for insulting him. The Intustellar Academy is the big leagues. He can't screw up here. Jim scanned the room getting used to it as much as possible because he was going to be there a while.

As soon as Jim walked in he would find a window at the other side of the room. One bed was in the top right corner and the other was in the top left corner. Both beds had a nightstand next to it. To the left of the room, there was a bathroom with one sink, shower, and toilet. On both sides of the entrance there were drawers. Jim took a deep breath and thought _let's do this_. He started unpacking all his belongings. Jim put stuff on top and in the drawer.

Jim decided to take a look around the campus when he was done. Just before Jim could touch the doorknob, it began to move. Jim gasped and stepped back. Then a human boy walked into the room. This boy had blonde hair that covered his left eye (like the Beiber swish), his eyes were a piercing blue that sent sent shivers down Jim's spine, and he had fair skin. "Um, are you James Hawkins?", the boy asked.

"Call me Jim", Jim said.

"Well in that case, my name is Lücus You can call me Luke. I'm your roomate for the year", said Luke smiling. Jim smiled back.

"So", Jim began,"Do you wanna come with me to explore the campus?"

"Can't. I have to unpack, but it's almost lunchtime. I'll meet you at the cafeteria", Luke said.

"Okay. See you there." Jim was starting to think this school was a labyrinth. He actually got lost a couple times. He looked at a clock in one of the halls and noticed that it was almost lunch time. So Jim worked his way through the empty halls all alone. Or so he thought.

All of a sudden, someone came from behind and grabbed Jim. His arms were held at a death grip behind his back. Jim cried out in pain as his arm was pushed further upwards, at the point of breaking. Then, another student walked in front of Jim menacingly. "So. You're the famous James Hawkins, huh? The one who found Treasure Planet and lived to tell the tale", said the boy.

"What do you want?", Jim spat.

"I don't wish to receive something, James. I wish to strip you of your fame".

"What fame?"

The boy paused, "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Considering your personality I'm glad I don't", Jim said with a grin on his face. The boy's smile turned into a frown. He then sent his fist straight into Jim's stomach.

"Ugh!" Jim let out a grunt as they let him fall to the floor.

"Better think twice before you insult me, Slim Jim", said the boy chuckling. Jim gasped at his nickname. He found out who was out to get him.

Back at Jim's highschool, there was this kid named Robert who bullied Jim. Robert called Jim 'Slim Jim' because his clothes were bigger than his body. Therefore, giving Jim a wimpy, skinny, and scrawny reputation. In reality, Jim was quite strong. Seeing Robert and how disgusting he was, in return, he call him Rob the Slob. Robert's new nickname didn't help much with the bullying. It went from name calling to beating the crud out of Jim.

Jim wanted to come to the Academy and worry about becoming a Captain. Now that his worst enemy is here, he has two things to worry about. Jim wanted these four years at the Intustellar Academy to be an amazing expirience. Now he can't have that expirience. As he got up from the floor he thought _why bother?_


	2. Chapter 2- A Hidden Talent

Ch)2: A Hidden Talent

***Important* I made a few modifications to the characters' names. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim continued his way down the hall to the cafeteria. He thought long and hard about Jacob's threat to 'strip Jim of his fame'. Jim thought that maybe Jacob wanted to strip him of his very existence. 'No' Jim thought. If Jacob would even try to kill him, the Academy would easily spot him. 'Wait a minute', Jim thought,'if the Academy would spot Jacob trying to kill me, then why didn't they see him beating me up?' Jim would find out sooner or later. Just not now.

By the time Jim entered the cafeteria, Luke was already at a table saving Jim a spot. Luke saw him walk in and smiled patting the seat next to him. Jim walked over and gladly sat down. "Jim, hey! What took you so long?", asked Luke. Oblivious to the pain Jim was in.

"Well, uh, let's just say that something came up. It's really not that important", Jim said. Luke just noded in understanding.

"Okay. So, Jim, since we're roomates, I think we should get to know each other. I'm from the planet, Veenigra. It's a planet that is mostly occupied with humans. Also, my parents are divorced. Your turn", said Luke.

"Alright," said Jim rubbing his hands together,"Well, I'm from the planet Montressor. It's a small mining planet that consists of very few humans. I live with my mom and we run the Benbow Inn alone. My dad left us when I was eight. I never found out why," Jim barely whispered that last part. Luke couldn't find any words that could possibly comfort this boy. They sat in silence until a girl sat next to Luke.

"Hi Luke. What's up?", said the girl startling Jim.

"Samantha! Hey! There's someone I want you to meet. Jim, this is Samantha Preciado. Samantha, this is Jim Hawkins. Samantha is a friend that is also from Veenigra", Luke said.

"Hi", said Samantha shyly. Samantha was a tall girl and well developed. She had brown hair that shined streaks of gold in the sun. It was curly in the front, straight in the back, and barely graced her shoulders. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She had brown eyes, long eyelashes, and pale pink full lips.

"Hey", said Jim.

"So", said Samantha breaking the silence,"whatcha wanna do now?" She was getting rather bored just eating in silence.

"Why don't you sing a song for us Sam. I've heard you drifting off into a couple songs on the way over to the Academy", said Luke smirking deviously. Samantha glared at Luke for bringing up her musical talent.

"Yeah Sam. I'd love to hear a song. Show me whatcha got", Jim said as he stopped eating to listen to her. Samantha looked back and forth between the boys before she sighed in defeat and got ready to sing a song.

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like a nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You, picking on the weaker man. You can take me down, with just one single blow. But you don't know what you don't know. Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you got to be so mean?", Samantha started gathering a crowd by the time the first chorus was done,"You, with your switching sides and wildfire lies and your humiliation. You have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them. I walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I never impress you. I, just want to feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road. And you don't know what you don't know. Someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever going to be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you got to be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar. Talking over a football game. With that same big loud opinion, but nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing, but all you are is mean", she ended strong and had everyone cheering.

"Wow, Sam. That's some voice you got there", Jim said admiringly. Samantha hung her head low and smiled blushing.

"Thanks guys, but I'm really not that good. Veenigra Records doesn't think the way you do", she said sadly.

"Well if they think you're a bad singer, screw them! Right now, you have fame!", said Luke.

As the teens were laughing and showering Samantha with compliments , the principal walked up to them. "Ms. Preciado, I heard you singing a couple minutes ago, and I must say what talent you have", Samantha noded in thanks,"I recomend that you sing for the Intustellar students this Saturday. We are having a welcome party for all the new students. I am giving you permission to sing a slow song and an up-beat one. I'll notify the comittee so they can squeeze you in. By the way, what song was it that you were singing?"

"Mean by Taylor Swift, Sir", Samantha replied. The principal chuckled.

"A good song, lass. Hope to hear from you this Saturday", said the principal while walking away. Samantha turned back to the boys with an excited expression.

"Oh my gosh guys. Did that really just happen? Am I really going to sing for the whole Academy?", squeaked Samantha. Jim and Luke just laughed.

"Better believe it", said Jim said giving her a high-five. While the three new best friends were having lunch, Jacob was heading their direction with his 'cool clique' as he would call themselves. As Jacob finally aproached them, he began clapping.

"Very well done, Samantha. I see you were gathering up a crowd", said Jacob menacingly.

"What do you want, Jacob? Whatever it is you won't get it from me", said Samantha nonchalantly. Jim was surprised about her 'I don't care what you say' attitude. With her attitude she kept her cool pretty well.

"Since I was all the way in the back of the crowd, I couldn't quite hear your voice, sweetheart. Would you mind singing another song for me?", Jacob pleaded innocently. Samantha just glared at him before answering.

"Okay. Which song do you request, your Trashyness", she said with a sarcastic bow. Jacob returned the scowl.

"Starships by Nikki Minaj. I want you to sing it from the beginning to the end of the first chorus."

"Challenge excepted. Luke, give me the beat for Starships." Luke cupped his hands to his mouth and began beatboxing. After about four measures Samantha started wrapping, "Let's go to the beach-each, let's go get away. They say, what they going to say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light. Bad b****** like me are hard to come by. The patron, own, let's go get it on. The zone ,own, yes I'm in the zone. Is it two, three? Leave a good tip. I'ma blow all my money and I don't give two s****. I'm on the floor, floor. I love to dance so give me more, more, until I can't stand. Get on the floor, floor, like it's your last chance. If you want more, more, then here I am."

Samantha ended with an 'in your face' expression. The end of lunch had come and it was time to complete some classes. Leaving Jacob steaming angry. He was forming a plan to ruin his ex-girlfriend's Saturday night performance.


	3. Chapter 3-Last Saturday Night

Okay guys so here's the deal. There are two songs in this chapter. Also this chapter is very long so get comfy. . If you see bold print, that means they are singing together. If you see italic print that means there's someone singing in the background. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch)3: Last Saturday Night

Then next few days went by quickly for the three teenagers. Jim was trying to stay out of trouble, which he was very successful, and Samantha kept on getting into trouble. All the girls near her dorm got angry at Samantha for having the music so loud when she was practicing her songs. Luke, well, was being Luke. He flirted with girls at lunch, before school, after school, and during class. Also because he was flirting during class he would get into detention an awful lot.

As for Samantha's songs, she had them at a down pat. She could sing it in her sleep. Seriously, you would hear Samantha at night, and her roomate would get angry. She decided that the first song would be a slow duet. Jacob had tried to become her partner, but Samantha easily turned him down. Instead, she decided to ask Luke to do it because the reason she know him is because she heard him sing. It took the whole week, but Rome wasn't built in a day. On Friday, their last day, Luke finally memorized the song. They were ready.

On the much waited for night of Saturday, Luke and Samantha were backstage. Luke wore a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and Samantha wore a red dress that went down to her knees. Nobody really looked that fancy. "You guys ready?", asked Jim. Luke and Samantha noded. "Okay. You guys are on in ten." Luke and Samantha looked at each other, took a deep breath and went on stage.

The lights turned on and nearly blinded them. That wasn't going to stop them. This was their chance to go from another pea in the pod to a prince and princess adored by everyone. This was their chance to change the world. So Samantha started singing.

"It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
I don't know how to get there

It's like (_she's so serious_) all he wants is to chill out  
Makes me want to pull all my (_and interuppted_) hair out  
Like he doesn't even care  
(_like she doesn't even care_)

You (_me_)  
**We're face to face, but we don't see eye to eye**

We're like fire and rain (_like fire and rain_)  
You can drive me insane (_you can drive me insane_)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're like Venus and Mars (_we're Venus and Mars_)  
We're like different stars (_like different_)  
**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**"

Now, after a small pause, it was Luke's turn to sing. It was his turn to change his perspective. He was going to sing like, but little did he know that Jacob was next to a lever that would turn off Luke's micrphone. Jacob didn't get very far because Jim had grabbed him from behind, took him to a room and locked him in. "Better think twice before you mess with us, buddy", said Jim bravely to Jacob.

"She's always trying to save the day  
Just want to let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change

(_Why_) I try to read her mind (_does he try to read my mind_)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
**That's what all of my friends say**

You (_Me_)  
**We're face to face, but we don't see eye to eye**

We're like fire and rain (_like fire and rain_)  
You can drive me insane (_you can drive me insane_)  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

We're like Venus and Mars (_we're Venus and Mars_)  
We're like different stars (_like different stars_)  
**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

When I'm 'yes', she's 'no'"

"When I hold on he just let's go  
**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing  
No, oh!**

We're like fire and rain (_like fire and rain_)  
You can drive me insane (_you can drive me insane_)  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

We're Venus and Mars (_we're Venus and Mars_)  
We're like different stars (_like different stars_)  
**You're the harmony to every song I sing!  
And I wouldn't change a thing!  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

We're Venus and Mars (_we're Venus and Mars_)  
We're like different stars (_like different stars_)  
**You're harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a..  
Wouldn't change a thing**"

When Luke and Samantha stopped singing, they were breathing heavily considering how much they sang. There was a moment of silence before the whole clubhouse exploded in applause. Luke and Samantha stood there smiling. So happy that they finally changed everyones point of view. Luke held out his hand for Samantha to take, she looked at it then smiled. She took his hand and they raised their hands in the air like they just recieved victory. The audience went wild! They took a bow and went backstage to be greeted by an impressed Jim, "Wow Luke, I never knew you could sing like that." Luke and Samantha chuckled still trying to catch their breath.

"Hey guys I gotta change for the next song. I only got until this next song is over. Bye!" With that Samanth took off. Jim watched her go with an expression that was easy to read.

"You like her don't you?", said Luke deviously. Jim looked at Luke like he was crazy.

"What?! That's rediculous I-", Jim just gave up and sighed. "Alright you win, but it'll never happen anyway. She's too good for me. I mean, did you see her on stage just a while ago? She's perfect." Luke just shrugged.

When Samantha came back she had a green and light green dress on. She had a light green arm cuff on her left bicep and a light green string wrapped around her right forearm. The skirt went all the way down to her ankles and exposed both her legs. Her top acted as a bra type, that had a green strap on her left shoulder. There was also a strap that went from Samantha's left breast all the way across her stomach to the right side of her hips, and she was barefoot.

On her forehead, there was a jewel right in between her eyebrows. Her eyes had a shining silver eyeshadow with a jewel right at the end of her eyes. Finally, Samantha's lips had been a deep and pure red. "Wow", said Luke.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth", said Jim. Samantha giggled while putting in her microphone onto her ear so she wouldn't have to hold a microphone the whole song.

"Thanks guys. I got to go. I'm almost on." Jim and Luke walked into the audience to see Samantha work her magic. The whole stage was dark, but they could still see some sillhouettes. The lights turned on while the music started to play. Samantha was in the middle of a bunch of other girls with her hand folded like she was praying. The music in the beginning sounded like a small hollow drum. As Samantha started singing she was dancing as well.

"When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're re-e-e-eady  
When you're re-e-e-eady

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

You ain't got to worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sitting right here real patient  
All day, all night I'll be waiting, standby  
Can't stop because I love it  
Hate the way I love you  
All day, all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you  
I got no regrets  
I love you much, too much to hide you  
This love ain't finished yet

This love ain't finished yet  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're re-e-e-eady  
When you're re-e-e-eady

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that  
(_Get that, let me get that, yeah_)  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs

I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine  
Baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you  
I got no regrets  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're re-e-e-eady  
When you're re-e-e-eady

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

This love will be the death of me  
But I know, I'll die happily  
I know I know I know  
Because you love me so

Yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
(_Come and get it! Yeah!_)  
Na na na na

When you're re-e-e-eady  
When you're re-e-e-eady

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na"

Samantha ended with her hands folded and the lights blacking out. As the audience was cheering, Jim and Luke ran backstage to greet Samantha. They found her barely exiting the stage. "Samantha!", yelled Luke. Samantha turned around and smiled at the boys. She cut through a crowd of people and ran to them. She hugged Luke first and he spun her around. After Samantha pulled out of Luke's hug, she stepped in front of Jim and looked him in the eyes. Jim held out his arms teasingly and Samantha laughed before gladly accepting his embrace. When they let go Samantha kissed Luke's cheek and said,"Thank you for doing the duet with me. I couldn't duet without you." They all laughed at Samantha's joke.

"So guys, how about we enjoy the rest of the party?", said Jim with a grin. All of them started smiling and agreed. When Samantha changed into a tee shirt and shorts, the three teens went out into the clubhouse and joined the rest of the first year cadets. Suddenly, Can't Hold Us by Macklemore ft. Ryan Dalton came up and the teenagers got all hyped up. They all loved this song and were dancing and singing along to the story. Then, an adult with a camera walked up to the trio and snapped a picture of them with their arms around each others shoulders. It was a night to remember.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was long I'm sorry about the songs that I used for this chapter are "Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joes Jonas and "Come & Get It" by Selena Gomez**.


End file.
